2361
Events By starship ;Jupiter Station * Lewis Zimmerman is assigned to the Holo-Programming Center on the station. He begins developing what he refers to as a "Holo-Doc": a holographic doctor intended to assist in medical emergencies. ( ) ; * The Potemkin attempts to contact the failed Federation colony on Turkana IV. They are warned that anyone beaming down to the planet will be killed. ( ) * The Potemkin sends down an away team, led by Lieutenant William T. Riker to evacuate a research station on Nervala IV. Due to atmospheric distortion, the Potemkin transporter chief attempts to use two confinement beams to transport Lieutenant Riker, the last one on the planet. Although the first confinement beam works and a Riker is beamed aboard, the second beam is unknowingly reflected back to the planet, creating another William T. Riker. The second Riker would later be discovered by the crew of the in 2369. ( ) * Lieutenant William T. Riker is promoted to lieutenant commander for "exceptional valor during the evacuation of the research station on Nervala IV." ( ) ;Starbase 133 * Dr. Dalen Quaice is assigned to the starbase. He moves there with his significant other, Patricia. ( ) ;Terok Nor * Roana and her husband, Bajoran entrepreneurs, open up a store on the Promenade of Terok Nor, after closing down their shop on Bajor after seventeen years. ( ) Other events * Botanists Kevin and Rishon Uxbridge move from New Martim Vaz on Earth to the Federation colony on Rana IV. ( ) * The father of Jeremy Aster dies from a Rushton infection. ( ) * Vash is hired as the personal assistant to Dr. Samuel Estragon, a scientist devoted to finding the legendary Tox Uthat. ( ) * An issue of the Journal of Starfleet Technology is released in August of this year. ( ) * Obsidian Order operative Iliana Ghemor volunteers for an undercover assignment on Bajor. She is surgically altered to appear as a Bajoran and infiltrate the Resistance. Her memories are erased. ( ) * The Shakaar resistance cell, including a young Kira Nerys, spends the entire winter hiding in the Dahkur Hills from Cardassian sensor sweeps. ( ) * Rom leaves Ferenginar. ( ) * Lidell marries Tolen Ren on . ( ) * William T. Riker and Deanna Troi meet for the first time on Betazed while Riker is stationed there as a lieutenant. * Seven of Nine emerges from a Borg maturation chamber, having been assimilated five years before. ( ) Appendices Background information According to the , this year comprises the stardate range of 38000 to 38999. In material created for , Jean-Luc Picard received the Grankite Order of Tactics on stardate 38946.2 for "development of the Picard Maneuver during the Battle of Maxia." This material was included in the Picard family album, but was not seen on-screen. According to the , this is the year Worf graduated from Starfleet Academy. According to the for , Jay Gordon Graas was seven years old, placing his birth in this year. According to the for , Clara Sutter was seven years old, placing her birth in this year. Apocrypha According to the non-canon video game Star Trek: Starship Creator, B.G. Robinson averted a serious transporter accident during a midshipman cruise on the USS Cornwall during her time at Starfleet Academy in this year. de:2361 fr:2361 nl:2361 sv:2361 pl:2361 rok